With the development of wireless technology, in some occasions, two conventional speakers, usually a master speaker and a slave speaker, need to be coupled together in a continuous manner by a wireless connection. However, since the two speakers start to play an audio file at different timing and the clocking of the Digital Analog Converters (DACs) of each of the two speakers are not exactly synchronized and the two speakers usually have different packet loss, latency exists between the master and slave speakers, so that the audience may have a relatively poor auditory perspective. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a device and method to handle the above problems and minimize the possibility of latency between the master and slave speakers.